Daddy's Little Girl
by Sharingan000
Summary: Luna is an early changed shape shifting werewolf whose family and pack was killed by rogue hunter. Derek finds her hiding in an alley by the loft.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Summary:** Luna is an early changed shape shifting werewolf whose family and pack was killed by rogue hunter. Derek finds her hiding in an alley by the loft.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Wolf, just Luna and the plot of this story.**

**Chapter One:**

The little girl ran away from the burning house through the woods in the heavy rain. Her white, short sleeved, knee length nightgown clinging to her skin.

Out of nowhere, one of the hunters who killed her family popped out of the trees and grabbed her.

"AHH!" She screamed. As if acting on instinct, she grabbed the knife from his belt and stabbed him twice. The hunter grunted in pain and fell to the ground, dead as a door nail.

She gasped and dropped the bloody knife. Hearing terror filled wolf howls, she looked up to the full moon. Her eyes glowed gold, before turning a bright cobalt blue.

Running through the woods again, the girl could feel her body change against her will. A minute later, she changed into a black wolf with bright blue eyes.

For hours she ran as a wolf, not stopping until she reached an abandoned alley near a huge building. Whining and whimpering in fear and sadness, she laid on her stomach in a dark corner, resting her head on her front legs.

XXX

Derek hopped out of his car, but tensed when he smelled a werewolf nearby. _A young wolf,_ he thought to himself. He followed the scent to an abandoned alley near the loft.

"Hello?" He called out softly. In the far corner, he could see cobalt blue eyes like his. Hear their whimpering and whining.

The werewolf walked into the light to reveal and werewolf pup. Derek couldn't help but gasp. His gasp must've scare it, because it walked back into the shadows.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured. He could smell that the wolf was a young female. "It's going to be okay."

The young she-wolf whined again before walking out of the shadows, moving closer to Derek. Derek held his hand out to her as she sniffed it. She let him pet her and then gently pick her up. Derek took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her. He held her in his arms as he walked into the building and up into the loft.

He pulled the heavy door open to reveal everyone already there; Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Parrish, and Braedan.

"Derek," Stiles spoke up. "What is that in your hoodie?" He pointed to the moving jacket.

"Our new pack member." Derek stated as he moved the blanket aside and the head of the wolf pup popped out. Kira and Malia 'awed' at the sight of a wolf pup. But they all gasped as her eyes glowed blue like Dereks.

Derek noticed something shiny around her neck and realised it was a necklace that had her name written on top of a wolf charm. "Luna." He read. Said wolf turned her head to him. Stiles walked up to them and bent down slightly to look at Luna. He held his hand out slowly to pet her. Luna sniffed his hand before biting it. Stiles gasped and retracted his hand, holding it.

"Ow, I was just trying to be nice." He says as Derek cracks a small smile and Malia laughs as she examines the bite on his hand.

"Where'd you find her?" Jordan (Deputy Parrish) asked him, watching as Braeden pet Luna who gladly accepted it from her.

"Out in an alley nearby. Scott, do you think you can get her to change back?" Derek asked. Scott nodded and everyone stepped aside to let him do his thing. Derek set Luna down on the ground in the middle of the loft, she whimpered a little, but stayed put and stood there.

Scott changed and his eyes glowed blood red as Luna's glowed blue, his fangs grew as well as his claws. He let out a loud roar and it echoed through the whole loft. Luna barked back a couple times and moved back a couple steps before laying down on her side.

A few seconds later, Luna was now transformed into a six year old girl with olive colored skin and jet black wavy hair. Her eyes changed from cobalt blue to a deep brown. Derek couldn't help but think how she looked like his mother in human and wolf form. Not only was she human, but she was naked.

Derek picked up the hoodie from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. Picking her up bridal style, he watched as Luna looked to each of them.

"Hi, your name is Luna, right?" Lydia asked. She nodded shyly. "That's a pretty name. My name is Lydia, this is Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Jordan, Liam, and Braeden. And that's Derek."

"Hi." Luna said in a soft voice that made the women smile. Luna then turned to Scott. "You're an Alphie?" They laughed slightly at the mispronunciation.

"Yes, I'm an Alpha." Luna blushed once she realise she said it wrong.

"Like my daddy was." They all then frowned when she said 'was'.

"Luna," Braeden spoke up. "What happened to your pack?" A few stray tears fell from the girls eyes. Braeden regretted asking that question and took the girl in her arms and let Luna cry in her shoulder. "Shh it's okay. I'm sorry I asked. Shh, it's okay."

"Derek," Scott spoke up. "We have to find out what happened. I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to. I already know how to do it." He was referring to the mind thing that Peter used to do. Derek hesitated before nodding. Braeden sat on the bed with Luna in her lap.

Derek sat next to them and put his arm around Braedens shoulder. Scott kneeled in front of Luna and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this to know what happened. This will only hurt for a second and then you won't feel anything. I promise." Scott tells her. Luna wipes her tears before nodding. Braeden moves her hair away from her neck and Scott brings out his claws.

He quickly punctures her neck, both of them gasping and their eyes glowing blue and red. Images flashed through his mind as he whisked through her memory.

**~~In her Memory~~**

_There was about twenty hunters and around forty five in a dark basement. As they looked at the quivering family huddled together, they each had evil smirks on their faces. A few of their members were lying on the floor with large gaping, and bloody holes in their chests. The women held their young close to them as they silently cried. _

_He saw Luna being held close to a woman of twenty nine, a man of thirty two, and boy around fifteen. They must've been her family. They were in the very back of the large pack. Luna's mother spotted an unlocked window . She quietly opened it and picked Luna up._

"_Go, Luna, run and save yourself from the Kravens." Her mother said. _

"_What about you, daddy, and Jack-Jack?" Luna asked as tears fell. _

"_We'll be fine. We have to fight back to save the rest of the pack. It's our duty as Alpha and Alpha female. Now go, save yourself, run." Her father told her. _

"_Take care baby sis, I love you." Her brother, Jack said, tears falling from his eyes._

"_I love you too, Jack Jack. I love you mommy, I love you daddy." Luna said. Her mother took her small hands and kissed them while tears fell. _

"_We love you too, my moon. We will always watch over you." Her mother said. _

"_Hey, stop them!" They heard a hunter yell. _

"_Run go!" Her father said as he wolfed out, his mother following along as she pushed her son to the side with the others. _

_Luna ran through the woods in the heavy rain in only her night gown. She looked back in the distance to see her house no fire and she could hear the screams and cries of her family and pack. Scott watched as a hunter grabbed her from behind. He also watched as she took the knife from his belt and stabbed him. Then he watched as she dropped the knife and looked to the moon, her eyes turning from gold to blue._

**~~End of her Memory~~**

Scott pulled his claws away and fell to the floor, breathing hard and in shock. Kira moved beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. Luna was breathing hard as well as Braeden rubbed her back. She had tears falling like the rain she ran through.

"Scott?" Stiles spoke. "What did you see?"

"Her family was killed by rogue hunters known as the Kravens. Her parents and older brother set her free and told her to run…. Her family was locked inside their mansion and burned alive. Parents, teenagers, children, elderly…. Those hunters were merciless. A hunter jumped from the bushes and grabbed her from behind, but she took the knife from his belt and stabbed him, causing her gold eyes to become blue." Scott explained. Luna was sobbing quietly now as Braeden held her close and let her cry.

Derek couldn't help but think about how alike he and Luna were. Both lost their families to rogue hunters and were burned alive in their own home. She was all that was left of her pack.

"Scott, Malia, Parrish, I need you three to go follow Luna's trail and find her house, there may be survivors." Derek told them. The three mentioned nodded and left the loft.

"I have a shirt and some shorts in my bag, I think they'll fit Luna." Lydia said as she walked to the table by the window. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a grey v-neck shirt and some jogging shorts. She took them and followed Braeden to the bathroom to clean Luna up.

"What will you do if there are survivors?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. Derek was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." He said. "But if there aren't any, I'll take her in as my own." Stiles, Kira, and Liam were shocked.

"You would take her in as your daughter?" Liam asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes I would, she reminds me of me. Family killed by hunters and burned alive, the last of their family, and needing someone. I don't want her to be alone. She'll need someone to be there for her, and I intend to be that someone." Derek said without any lie.

Stiles phone rang, he answered it and put it on speaker.

"_Derek, we found someone, a survivor."_ Scott said over the phone.

"Did you get a name?" Derek asked.

"_Jack."_ Stiles, Kira, Liam, and Derek heard a gasp and turned to see Braeden, Lydia, and Luna who was clean and wearing the new clothes.

"Jack Jack?"

"Scott, bring him here, he'll want to meet a certain someone." Derek told him.

"_Okay, Parrish went to the station to inform Stiles' dad about the fire and the killings. but we'll have to talk to the Calaveras about the Kravens. We're on our way."_

The call disconnected and Luna moved to sit by Derek again, clinging to his arm. Derek smiled at the gesture.

They all sat and waited for Scott, Malia, and Jack to arrive. By now, Stiles was pacing in front of the window and biting his nails, Kira was sitting on the couch, elbows on her knees and burning a hole in the floor, Braeden was sitting in a chair at the table, hand resting on her hand and knee bouncing up and down. Luna never let go of Derek arm, not that Derek wanted her to let go.

The loft door opened to reveal Scott and Malia helping a fifteen year old boy with dark hair and tan skin to walk. He lifted his head and they saw that he looked exactly like Luna.

"Jack Jack!" Luna exclaimed, bouncing up and releasing Derek's arm, running as fast as her small legs could let her.

"Luna…" Jack sighed in relief. Malia and Scott let him go as soon as they saw he could walk on his own. Jack held his arms out and Luna jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. Then he noticed Stiles, Braeden, Lydia, Kira, Liam, and Derek. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was no problem. I'm Derek, I found Luna in an alley."

"But still, thank you." Jack paused and set Luna beside him to stand, but held her hand. "The Kravens killed my family and pack, they need to be stopped before someone elses pack gets attacked by those psychos."

"I'll deal with them, we just need to call the Calaveras and tell them so they could help us deal with them." Braeden spoke up, walking to stand next to Derek.

"The Calaveras?"

"They are a hunting family in Mexico, they actually stick to the code, 'we hunt those who hunt us'. They'll probably know about the Kravens. In the meantime, you guys can stay here with us." Derek said in a no argument tone. Jack decided not to refuse.

"Thank you, I can never repay you for your hospitality." Jack said. Luna silently watched as her brother and the man she had grown attached to, like a second father, talked to each other. She couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped her lips.

Each of them laughed and Jack picked her up, resting her on his hip and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Follow me and I'll take you to another room upstairs." Braeden said as she led them up the spiral staircase. Jack followed with Luna, already asleep, in his arms. As they were gone, Parrish appeared in the doorway.

"I got backup at the house. They found the bodies of the pack and others of the hunters. They were mostly beaten to death, but a few had knife wounds and a few claw punctures, but it wasn't clear enough to look like a werewolf did it." He told them. "They're going to arrange funerals for the family. Also we got a surname for them. It's Lupin." Derek looked at him wide eyed.

"Lupin?" He said. Parrish nodded, confused. "Oh god…" He muttered, dragging a hand down his face.

"What? What is it Derek?" Malia asked her cousin.

"Lupin was the name of a large family and pack. They were just as powerful as the Alpha pack. Their alphas, Edwin and Anna Lupin, was a friend of my parents. They were a large family and kept to themselves in the woods outside of Beacon Hills. But they would often visit my family at our house for meetings or party gatherings. I can't believe they're gone." He says, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"You must've been close to them." Scott said. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, we were pretty close like relatives." He paused. "I'm going to take care of them. Look after them for their parents. And then we'll hunt down the Kravens and make them pay for what they did." By no, Braeden was standing next to him and agreed with him on taking care of Jack and Luna and going after the Kravens.

No one gets away with murdering a whole family, especially if they were close to Derek's family and died the same way.


	2. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
